Finally
by IzzyBabeFanfic23
Summary: Cilla moves to La Push with her aunt and meets the wolf pack.Paul imprints on her and changes her life forever in a good way...Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight no matter how much I want if I did I would have Paul, Jasper, and Peter tied to my bed... SM owns them though, I just own the plot and ideas of this story...**

In my life I never was lucky. So when I met Paul Lahote, I didn't think any different. But he was unlike all the guys i've met before. He was daring and wild .I was shy and a complete nerd. Complete opposites.

I moved to La Push, Washington to be with my Aunt Tina when my mother decided she wanted to marry some loser of a guy she just met and didn't have time for her only daughter. But it wasn't anything lost in that relationship.

"Welcome home Pricilla." Aunt Tina told me while she opened the doors to her small two bedroom cabin.

"Thanks." I said giving her a big hug. I had missed her since she moved from Alabama.

"You're welcome, baby girl. I've missed you so much."

"Hey Tina, I think I fixed your plumbing." A deep voice said from behind me.

"Oh, Sam I didn't know you'd still be here. I want you to meet my niece Pricilla." Tina replied. And I turned around to see a huge native man. Holy shit he's tall.

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Sam Uley." He said holding up a hand for me to shake.

"Cilla, please. It's nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand. Fuck he was hot, and i'm not just talking about body wise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um yes, why?"

"You feel like you have a fever."

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just in my genes to run a little higher temperature wise." He chuckled out.

"Okay."

-Two Days later-

I was in the process of shopping for groceries when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I blurted out, looking up and into deep dark brown me I always had a thing for eyes.

"It's okay.I'm Paul and you are?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Pricilla but call me Cilla.I just moved here a few days ago." I was babbling out.

"Tina's neice?" He asked and I just nodded yes.

"I live next door." He stated.

He just kept staring at me like I was the most important thing in the world.

"Um, that's nice. I have to get going I'm going to a bonfire tonight. It was nice to meet you though." I said wanting to get away from his uncomfortable stare.

"I guess I'll see you there." He replied.

"Huh?"

"At the bonfire my boss Sam hosts it. So I'll see you there then." He said grinning wide. He had a beautiful smile that could dazzle just about anybody that looked at him. And those eyes I could get lost in them forever if I wanted too.

"Uh, sure, I mean I guess." I stuttered out while unloading my things onto the belt for the cashier to scan the items so I could pay for them.

"See you tonight then, Cilla." He smiled and waved bye.

"That'll be thirty-six fifty, please." The cashier lady said to me.

**AUTHORS NOTE:I AM NEW AT THIS SO HOPEFULLY I DID OKAY.I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I LOVE PAUL AND IMPRINTING...HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...**

**LOVE, IzzyBabeFanfic23**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!JUST CILLA AND THE PLOT**

**-THE BONFIRE-**

"Are you ready Cilla?" Tina asked me while loading the food into the car.

"Almost." I yelled out to her. I was in the middle of finding a decent shirt. I didn't know why I was so worried about what I look like. But I was.

"We got ten minutes, so hurry up." She called out to me.

"Hey Tina." I heard a deep voice outside greet.

"Paul, hi."

Oh shit, Paul's here. I looked in the mirror to make sure I was looking alright. Thank goodness I was besides my glasses, which was geeky as hell.

"Come on Cilla, it's time to go." Tina said.

"Coming." I muttered.

"Hey." Paul said. And I blushed. Shit when did I start blushing.

"Um, hi." I stuttered out.

"Paul's riding with us." Tina stated.

"If you don't mind, that is."

"Nah I don't mind."

As we loaded into the car Paul opened my door and then Tina's door and we we're off.

"So what happens at these bonfires?" I asked.

"Mostly the telling of our tribes legends and pigging out for the boys. And sometimes we just have them to introduce new people that move into our town or just for fun." Paul stated, sounding excited.

"Oh." I replied in a casual tone.

"So I heard you moved from Alabama? I bet that's a big change." Paul questioned.

"Oh yeah, big difference. But same small town feel. Not much of a change really, at least no school here."

"No school, why not?" he asked.

"Cilla graduated early being the smart little book worm she is." Tina stated proudly. Yeah I can agree with me being a total book worm, cause it's true and no doubting it.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you at school then. That sucks though." Paul said sadly. I don't know why he sounded sad for.

"We're here guys." Tina stated.

"That was quick." I told them.

"Small town." Paul chuckled out.

"Paul, why don't you go introduce Cilla to all the young people. And after the bonfire we'll meet here to head home." Tina told Paul.

"Sure if she wants to." He said.

"Uh, I guess that sounds fun." I murmured. And Paul grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the fire.

"Shit your burning up." I said. What was with these guys running high temps.

"Uh yeah, it's in our genes." He stated nervously.

"That's what Sam said too, when Tina introduced us."

"Paul!" Somebody boomed out.

"Seth, man. This is Cilla, Cilla this is Seth Clearwater."

"Hey." Seth said shaking my hand.

"Hi."

"No need to be shy around us." Seth said before heading to an elderly woman behind us.

"Embry, man this is Cilla. Cilla this is Embry Call." Paul said.

"Nice to meet you finally. Paul has been going on nonstop." He stated but got cut off by Paul elbowing him in the ribs.

"Damn Paul, no need to resort to violence in front of your crush." Embry said only to dodge Pauls fist and ran off laughing.

"Ignore him." Paul pleaded.

"Hello, I'm Emily and you must be Pricilla, Tina's neice. It's finally nice to meet you." A nice woman said shaking my hand.

"Cilla, nice to meet you too." I said

"Anytime you wanna get away from this guy just let me know and I'll come rescue you." She said jokingly.

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind." I blushed.

"Let's go get us some food before it's all gone." Paul said dragging me away from Emily.

"I can't believe you just ate that all." I told Paul as he finished his fifth plate in a roll. And all the other guys were eating just like him too. This place was just weird as hell.

"I was hungry. Plus I'm a growing man."

"More like a pig." A girl my age said.

"Shut it, Leah." Paul growled out. He actually growled like an animal.

"Chill out guys, we have guests here to enjoy the legends." Sam said in a deep commanding voice.

"Let's get the legends told." An elderly man said then cleared his throat.

He told us about people of their tribe that turned to wolfs when the cold ones were around, and the third wife. All of the legends were beautiful tales.

"What do you think about the legends, Cilla?" Paul asked.

"They were beautiful." I as we walked to meet Tina at the car.

"Yeah."

"Yes, and the way Billy told them was amazing too, it was like he actually believed them."

"Um, say if I asked you out what would you tell me?" He asked slowing down.

"I would say your out of my league."

"Why is that?"

"I mean just look at me and then look at yourself. I'm a bookworm and your, well a basic jock who could have any girl he wanted."

"Your beautiful, so how about that date? Come on I promise you'll have fun."

"I don't know."

**So what ya thinkin?Is it good enough?REVIEW!**


End file.
